Dependable
by ShadowKnight49 Productions
Summary: After Foxy starts going out with Chica, Bonnie is determined to show him how she's a better girlfriend. When the other animatronics get involved, Puppet decides they have a competition. 1st prize? Foxy. Which of these girls will win? Can Foxy decide for himself? Can Mike realize he's not dreaming? And will anyone realize there is a blown up pizza in the microwave?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, FNAF fans! This is my first FNAF fic, and no, sorry but I can't do any stuff about Mike running for his life from FFP, but have you ever considered… shipping? I know that it's quite the question, but still. I'm doing Boxy (Bonnie and Foxy [Thanks to Rule 13] ) versus… what? Choxy? (Chica and Foxy. I know it sounds weird). I support Boxy, and, well, it's not going to be all facts and figures like Death Battle (or if you believe DB is fanfantasy, it's going to be like that). So yeah.**

**Raven: I like ToyBoxy.**

**Me: What?**

**Foxy: I think that's me and (gulp) Toy Bonnie.**

**Me: 0_0**

**Bravenwolf: That doesn't even make sense!**

**Pikachu: Oh dear. How am I talking right now?**

**Raven: Well, if you don't like the shipping, don't comment on it, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF**

Chapter 1: Quite the Surprise

Night 8  
>12:45 AM<p>

Bonnie reached into the fridge and grabbed a slice of pizza. She heated it up and started pouring out a cup of water.

"Another night," she said to herself.

Golden Freddy teleported into the kitchen with a loud _KA-BANG!_ with a stupid grin on his face.

Bonnie jumped and then growled, "What was that?"

"Just came to tell you something." GF replied happily.

"What?"

"Just so you know," GF's grin got wider, "Foxy and Chica are dating."

Bonnie's eyes widened as she gasped and said, "What."

GF's smile suddenly looked sinister as he teleported.

In addition, to confirm Bonnie's fears, Foxy and Chica were walking by. They were holding hands and laughing.

For a long time since they were stuffed in those suits, Bonnie had had a crush on Foxy. At first he was annoying, but in a while, he became annoying cute and quite 'cool'. Apparently she was too late make her move.

Bonnie slumped over, and failed to notice her pizza had blown up.

**The Office**

Mike had seen some strange things, but this was the strangest.

He had seen GF teleport to Bonnie, teleport to elsewhere, Foxy and Chica passing by, watching the pizza explode, and watch the poor bunny smack her head on the table.

He rubbed his eyes and just muttered, "Keep going Mike. You saw nothing."

**The Medieval Castle**

"Hello, Dragorn, Skorpi, Wolfo," Bonnie greeted. "Now, GET OUT!"

Dragorn took his stolen earbuds off. Skorpi and Wolfo dropped their cards.

The Medieval Castle was dodgeball against animatronics. They would side with Dragorn the friendly dragon and then hit Skorpi and Wolfo with dodgeballs.

Dragorn was white, gold, and blue. His wings were delicately folded into his body. His scales were nicely drawn. His head was like a dragon's, but in the day he spoke with a kind voice.

Skorpi was purple and had a scorpion face. In addition, he had a tail and claws.

Wolfo was pure black with red eyes, as he was the 'final boss'. His claws were sharp like mad and tail always swished. Whether he did that on purpose, they didn't know.

Wolfo looked at Bonnie and asked, "What's with the whiteboard?"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" Bonnie shouted. "LET ME DO WHAT I WANT!"

The three shrugged and grabbed their things. They walked out, but Bonnie failed to notice Dragorn's gleeful smile.

"Now to show Foxy who's a better girlfriend…" Bonnie muttered.


	2. SCIENCE!

**Okay guys, this is the story like usual. Now, I want to show a BTS what the inspiration was.**

**Years ago, before I graduated college, my bro Lunar was in High School. So, he was dating a girl he always liked. Then this other girl, PinkBazooka (who you won't find because she doesn't go to the webs. She wants that name, though), who always liked him just showed that she liked him. The anime fan just set up a competition. Reminder: This is opinion. At the end of each chapter, I will say the actual thing that happened. Tribute to Lunar.**

**Foxy: Tribute to me!**

**Raven: IDC**

**Bravenwolf: XD**

**Pikachu: Literal XD. How am I talking.**

**Me: Idk.**

Chapter 2: SCIENCE!

"Foxy, can I speak to you?" Bonnie asked, sticking her head out the room. "Privately?"

Foxy patted Chica's shoulder and walked in.

Something, however, watched from the vent.

"Well, what do we have here?" Puppet asked himself.

Inside the Medieval Castle, Bonnie tried to convince a bored Foxy why she was better.

"You see here, Chica is after your looks," Bonnie explained. "Meanwhile, I am the same, but also is after your personality. Plus, Chica's likely to cheat on you."

"How do you know?" Foxy asked.

"SCIENCE."

Chica then chose to walk in and ask, "Hey, Foxy, what's going-"

She saw the whiteboard and shouted, "HOW DARE YOU TAKE FOXY FROM ME!"

"I wouldn't have to, if you weren't after only his appearance!" Bonnie growled back.

The two started arguing, and Foxy grabbed a handheld videogame Skorpi left behind.

"Stupid hook," he muttered.

Freddy walked past the room and then sneakily walked out to the back with the dumpster.

"Hey, toy animatronics," he said to the behind of the dumpster. "Check this out."

Toy Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Mangle stepped out from behind the dumpster.

After they were replaced, the Toy animatronics were thrown into the trash, but they got out and hid there for the rest of their lives. Freddy sometimes invited them to tell about strange things going on.

The five walked into the medieval castle and watched the entertaining argument. Neither girl was budging a millimeter.

"STOP!" a horrid voice shouted.

All of the animatronics looked into the direction of the voice, which was the vent. The vent opened to reveal an animatronic's nightmare.

"So, an argument here?" Puppet asked with fake happiness. "I have the perfect idea!"

"What's that?" Foxy asked absently, getting the hang of using his hook.

"A competition," Puppet said sinisterly. "Whoever wins gets Foxy."

Dragorn popped his head in and said, "OH SNAP!"

**Real thing: This was based off something my bro, Lunar had in high school.**

**What happened: Pink (his current GF) pulled Lunar into a classroom and showed why she was better. Then his other GF walked in and they argued. Lunar just played something on his phone. Then other kids walked in, then the anime freak suggested a competition.**


	3. Pizza Competition

Chapter 3: Pizza Competition

**Night 9  
>12:55<strong>

"Round one!" Puppet called. "Pizza baking! Whoever impresses Foxy more with your pizza wins!"

Bonnie and Chica looked at the supplies available. Dough, cheese, pepperoni, bacon, olives, meatballs, and peppers.

"Bring it," the two girls snarled at each other.

They both went to work.

**The Office**

Mike rubbed his tired eyes and watched the newly fixed kitchen camera. Both Chica and Bonnie worked tirelessly to make their pizza. The dining room contained all the animatronics, even ones he'd never seen before.

"Why do I work here?" he asked himself.

**Dining Room  
>3:40<strong>

"Okay, let's see what we got here," Puppet said enthusiastically.

Chica's pizza was a small masterpiece. It was perfectly doughed with a crispy crust. The cheese was melted to perfection, sprinkled with bacon, pepperoni, and meatballs.

Bonnie's was a… failure. The dough was covered in black and flour. The cheese was not even melted, just sprinkled. The toppings were raw and there was something…

"Is that bubble gum?" Puppet asked unimpressed.

All the animatronics bent over to look.

"Chewed and stuck in the garbage, by the looks of it," Toy Chica giggled.

Foxy grabbed a slice of Chica's pizza and popped it in his mouth. He tried to do a thumbs up, but he did it with his hook.

"Success for Chica," Toy Freddy noted.

Foxy grabbed a slice of Bonnie's, but it wouldn't come apart. He ripped a piece off, and started choking after he swallowed it.

"CODE RED! CODE RED! WE NEED CPAARRR!" Mangle shouted.

Freddy punched Foxy in the stomach, and the gum flew out and landed in one of Bonnie's ears.

Foxy inhaled and said, "That… was horrid."

Chica gave Bonnie a smug look.

Puppet cleared his throat and announced, "Winner, Chica!"


	4. Scaring Competition

Chapter 4: Scaring Competition

**Night 10  
>12:30<strong>

"Round two: scaring the security guard!" Puppet called.

Foxy tilted his head and asked, "What does that have to do with-"

"I HAD TO COME UP WITH SOMETHING. So, whoever scares Mike the most wins."

Bonnie and Chica both gave 'scary' faces to each other. Then ran off.

The animatronics waited inside the dining room. Nothing happened for awhile.

"Whoa!"

The animatronics looked at one another, wondering who that was.

Then Chica came out of the shadows, looking surprisingly neutral.

Silence again, besides the few animatronics who were questioning Chica.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Puppet pulled out his clipboard.

"We have a winner," he said absently.


End file.
